Wheel of Time
by brattyteenagewerewolf
Summary: Time is a funny thing. Normally it's to be celebrated as the bringer of growth, of weddings, new relationships, births and weddings; but it can just as easily take all that away. DenNor


**A/N: Time to remind you guys just what I became known for… Here's the one-shot (really depressing DenNor) as requested by XxFancyUsernamexX for being the 100****th**** reviewer of Breaking Gleipnir. Sorry it took so long, life's a bitch as I've mentioned before.**

**Some notes for this story, the hiking trail mentioned here is an actual one I'd love to do some day, chocolate vodka is also a real thing that tastes delicious in coffee (I want some now…) and TTP is also a real condition that has no apparent cause but can prove deadly.**

**And I listened to wheel of time on loop while writing this… rather depressing to do so.**

**I'll update as soon as possible okay? I'm in the middle of deadlines and only worked on this because it's my birthday today :)**

_Where's my pretty face?  
And where's my holy place?  
All have flowed away like water  
Where's the summer sun?  
And where have all the good times gone?  
All have flowed away in time_

These hands were taught to work the land  
But fertile fields have turned to sand  
A barren waste of modern madness

Life is like a music hall  
But you don't get a curtain call  
The trees of youth have come to fall… asunder

And the wheel of time rolls on…

An empty space left in my bed  
That's where you used to lay your head  
But no 'good night, love' sweetly said… without you

I take my looking glass to see  
But wrinkled eyes look back at me  
I feel the need to let it be… forgotten

And the wheel of time rolls on…

_Wheel of Time- Omnia_

Sunlight glimmered down through the network of leaves and branches that formed a lattice-like canopy above the trail. Here and there you could see the greenery shift or the brown, feather covered breast of a bird as the small creatures chirped to one other, feathers rustling as they hopped and darted amidst the natural cover. A loud laugh made the birds break into a panicked cry, wing beats filling the air as they scattered in fright as though a hawk had flown over head.

Mathias didn't notice the birds' flight, unconcerned by the small animals as he grinned at the smaller man leaning against a nearby tree to catch his breath. "Seriously Lukas, we've barely gone a kilometre! I told ya that spending all your time at work would make you unfit but you wouldn't listen to me!" He teased, ignoring the pointed glare cast into his direction. He was too used to it to care overly much, dating the Norwegian for two years now had made sure of that.

However he did notice when the man stooped to pick up a small rock and fling it in his direction, the hard object smacking into his upper arm in a way that was sure to leave a bruise later. "At least I'm bringing some cash into the home. When was the last time you did that?" Lukas scowled between pants, smirking slightly at the Dane's yelp.

"Hey, I've got a booking for next week remember! That wedding thing I mentioned a while back…" Mathias pouted. It wasn't like he didn't do any work after all, even if bookings for his photography services were relatively uncommon he'd sell one or two prints of his photos a week. It wasn't his fault that he didn't like the idea of being employed by someone else. Besides, business had been picking up for him lately anyway.

Lukas rolled his eyes, standing up straight. He was still breathing heavily but he knew that the Dane would never drop it if he continued resting, especially since the man in question was barely panting despite carrying a bag of packed lunch and his camera equipment on his back. Though to be fair he did walk and cycle everywhere so it was only logical that he'd be in slightly better shape than the Norwegian who held a desk job. "Ja, whatever." He mused, face relatively stoic despite how out of breath he felt as he strode past the chuckling blond. "I thought you wanted to get to this place by lunchtime?"

He didn't even know why he was going along with this. He could have been at home, coffee and book in hand to spend his day off relaxing but instead he was traipsing up a mountain on another of Mathias's ideas of a good time. Sure, it was nice to be outside for a change but did that have to mean hiking up a mountainside in search of the Bondhusbrea Glacier?

.o.)O(.o.

"Ya sure you're okay Norge?" Mathias asked, the nickname rolling off his tongue without a second thought. He paused in his setting up of his camera to glance at Lukas who was sitting on a nearby rock to catch his breath. He was barely paying any attention to the view of the lake and the surrounding wilderness, ice persisting despite the warm day on the glacier above them; too busy trying to get his heart and breathing rate back to normal.

"I thought you said this was an easy hike?" He gasped, glaring at the Dane. How the hell was he standing there, only the slightest tinge of red to his face to show the effects of the hike? He wasn't even panting.

"Okay, maybe it was a medium hike but the view's worth it isn't it?" Mathias grinned, he hadn't thought the hike would exhaust the Norwegian this much but apparently he was more out of shape than either of them thought. He placed his camera under his arm, being careful not to smudge the lens as he searched in the bag they'd brought for one of the bottles of water. The liquid inside was still cold, condensation forming along the plastic and dampening his fingers as he handed it to the grateful man.

Lukas immediately popped the water open, taking several long gulps. It didn't seem to do much but even a little was a start. It seemed to reassure Mathias as well, the man snapping a picture of him and ignoring his scowl. "Would you cut that out?" He complained, not moving from his seat. It wasn't like the view was going to get up and walk away so he was more than content to stay where he was for a few more minutes.

"Nope, you're my favourite subject! I can't just stop taking photos of ya!" Mathias protested, eyes glinting playfully as he snapped one or two more. He knew that Lukas didn't really mind, if he did then his camera would have been thrown off of the mountain by this time. Even so he didn't push the man's patience taking only a few before turning the camera lens to the view. As much as he loved taking photos of his long-time boyfriend doing so wouldn't contribute to the bills, those photos were for personal enjoyment only and not for sale.

The Norwegian watched the blond for a while, the click of the shutter closing rhythmic when placed against the chirps of bird song. Watching Mathias doing what he loved was always nice in his opinion, he always seemed so relaxed despite the intense focus in his stance. It seemed to help with his exhaustion as well, he still felt worn out but he at least was able to get up and stand beside him without bending over in a desperate attempt to get oxygen into his lungs. The Dane didn't give him a chance to enjoy the view of the pristine lake though, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to hold him in the frame as he turned the camera to take a picture of the two of them.

Lukas scowled, shoving at his shoulder once the photo had been taken. "Was that necessary?" He grumbled as Mathias grinned, turning the camera around to see how the photo came out. His smile only grew when he saw it, both of them were smiling (Lukas's more subdued and less apparent than his own broad one) and the light and greenery framing them only added to the content and cheerful atmosphere.

"Ja, it was. I think this is going to be my favourite one of today!" He chuckled, flicking the camera off. He'd gotten a fair few photos already, enough of them good enough to try and sell. He didn't believe in overdoing it, especially since this trip was more about him and Lukas than getting work done. "How about we get lunch now? We can't have the sandwiches I made going to waste!"

Lukas just chuckled softly, amused by how easily the man flitted from one thing to another. His laugh earned him a kiss to the cheek from Mathias, the Dane skirting away from the half-hearted blow that came in his direction. He didn't mind, too used to it to take it to heart as he went to grab the sandwiches. He'd been with the Norwegian for long enough to know the difference between when he was really angry or just being his usual distant self.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas woke with a start at the touch to his shoulder, taking a moment to regain his bearings. "Wake up Norge, we're home." Mathias chuckled, pressing a chaste kiss to the Norwegian's lips before ducking out the car to grab their things as the other continued blinking blearily. Hadn't they'd just left Bondhus; they couldn't have gotten all the way back to Kristiansund already. But apparently that was the case he realised as he glanced out the window at the small townhouse they shared together. He yawned, stretching before getting out the car; he couldn't believe he'd actually fallen asleep…

He hadn't realised just how tired the hike had made him, he mused as he followed the Dane inside. If Mathias was as equally tired he didn't show it, whistling as he set the bags down in the lounge. Most people automatically assumed that the man would be a rather messy individual but it was actually fairly far from the truth. Sure, he'd occasionally leave his clothes on the floor or leave his dishes until the last minute but most of the time he was fairly neat and organised, even now he was unpacking their things and setting them aside without ceasing his whistling. Maybe the man was right; maybe he was getting unfit…

He leaned against the wall as he watched the Dane, keeping out of his way as he went to go put the leftover food in the fridge. It wasn't like they'd packed a lot so it wasn't necessary for him to get in the way in an attempt to help. It would hardly be helping in that case, besides if the man wanted a hand he'd ask for it. Subtlety wasn't his strong point after all.

He gave a small smile, sitting on the couch once he'd shifted Mathias's camera aside. Despite having slept for the entire trip home he still felt tired, he blamed the Dane and his mad idea to go hiking for that one though he couldn't bring himself to care too much. It wouldn't be the first time the man had gotten such a thought or idea in his head and despite his exhaustion it had been a nice day. Mathias had probably also gotten a few more photos to put up around the place out of it as well, not that they really needed them.

The walls and most flat surfaces already bore evidence of their relationship. Photos of them, both alone and together, as well as of others. His brother, Emil was there, often looking frustrated at being in the same picture as both the Norwegian and the Dane. Mathias's cousin Berwald and his boyfriend (now fiancé) also appeared scattered amongst the framed photos as well. Lukas couldn't even remember what the walls looked like anymore, the photos had been up for so long. His musings were interrupted by Mathias poking his head around the doorway with his usual broad grin.

"Chinese tonight?" He offered, phone already in hand. "Ya seem too tired to cook and I can't be bothered…" He chuckled sheepishly. Lukas merely raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes.

"Fine," he stated. It wasn't like they had take-out all that often anyway and the idea of cooking made him want to slam his head against the nearby coffee table. No, the last thing he wanted was to have to worry about cooking after hiking earlier. And Chinese didn't taste too bad. "You know what to order right?"

Of course he did.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas frowned as he stared at his shoulder in the mirror, having to wipe the steam from his shower away to see. The skin there was purpled, a large bruise marring his pale skin. He touched it with the same frown, it didn't hurt or anything, just the usual tenderness one associated with a bruise. But that didn't explain how he'd gotten it. He hadn't walked into anything had he?

He shrugged; it must've been the hike yesterday he mused. Must've walked into a branch or something and it didn't stick out in his memory, he had been exhausted yesterday after all. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, slipping his shirt on before hanging up his towel. It didn't really matter; He had other things to do after all.

Mathias was already at the table when he headed to the kitchen, slumped over a mug of coffee and still looking half asleep. Lukas couldn't blame him, it wasn't even eight yet. Theoretically he didn't have to get up this early; he controlled his own work hours after all. But since the Norwegian did he made sure that he was up too, coherent or incoherent. He'd always been cheesy like that, hell; Lukas didn't even need to look to know that another mug of coffee would be on the counter waiting for him (milk and sugar already added). "Thanks." He murmured as he wrapped his hands around the warm mug. He had a few minutes to sit down at least he realised as he sat opposite the Dane, nursing the caffeine gratefully.

"No worries…" Mathias mumbled, sipping at the drink as the Norwegian chuckled at how out of it he was. Not too out of it though seeing as he glanced up after a moment or two. "Hej, what time are ya coming home tonight?" He asked, seeming slightly more awake.

"Five-ish hopefully, why?"

The man nodded, gesturing as he spoke. He always used his hands when he spoke. "Ber sent me a text and wants to invite us over to his place for supper, Emil as well." He explained, setting his coffee mug down. "Ya up for it?"

"Why wouldn't I be? …Tino isn't cooking is he?"

Mathias laughed at that, body shaking with mirth. "Nej, Berwald promised he wouldn't let him near the kitchen unless it was for making drinks." It was no secret that the Finnish man wasn't the best cook; he could manage a few things but his sense of what tasted good didn't always agree with the others. The swede however was more than capable enough to make up for it though. "So we'll leave when ya get back?"

Lukas nodded, finishing his coffee as he stood. It was at least an hour's trip to where Berwald and Tino lived, the pair having moved a few months back upon their engagement. They were planning on adopting sometime after marrying and both agreed that the small apartment they'd been living in wasn't ideal for raising a kid. "Sure, what time are they expecting us?" He asked, rinsing his mug out.

"Any time before seven, will we be picking Emil up?" The Norwegian's brother lived fairly close to them but had yet to buy a car. He mainly relied on public transport to get to university from the small flat he was sharing with a friend, not concerned by the task of getting a car until later when it would be more necessary.

Lukas nodded, "Ja, we should. I'm already worried that he isn't eating right so it'll be cheaper for him to get a lift." He was glad that Mathias liked the Icelandic boy; it made things a lot simpler even if the boy in question found the Dane obnoxious to be around. He'd come round with time, he mused. They'd been together for around four years now, not as long as Berwald and Tino who were approaching seven years together but long enough to make it obvious that they were serious.

Mathias nodded, finishing off his own coffee before standing. "I'll give him a call later for ya and let him know." He said, refilling his coffee and adding some sugar to the inky liquid as the Norwegian grabbed something to eat for lunch and slipped it into a small bag. "Have a good day babe!" He offered, kissing him with a chuckle.

"Ja, you too."

.o.)O(.o.

His job was tedious if anything, sitting down behind a desk and looking over paper after paper with a worn pen in hand to circle and fix any errors. The pile of papers needing editing never seemed to get any lower even as he filed the finished ones away to be collected later. He supposed he could be grateful that he had a stable job; Mathias's couldn't be relied upon to bring in stable income since what he was paid per week varied greatly. And he also didn't need to worry about his stand-offish nature working against him since he worked practically alone.

There were a few people that he got along with, he supposed. Arthur, one of the column writers was alright after all but otherwise he kept to himself. He preferred it that way, he'd only ever allowed himself to get close to a select few individuals over the years and he was happy with his life like that. He glanced up at the sound of a curt knock against his cubicle wall, talk of the devil…

"Arthur," He greeted coolly, nodding politely in his direction. The British man returned the greeting although his tone wasn't quite so distant or stand-offish; he'd always been more sociable than the Norwegian. Though he wondered if his attempts at socialising with their French and American co-workers could be called that, more arguing if you asked Lukas. He supposed it kept things interesting; working at an English newspaper company did have the result of meeting a lot of interesting people.

"The boss wanted me to drop these off to you mate, said he wants it done before you leave." Arthur stated, dropping another pile of papers onto the Norwegian's desk. The man raised an eyebrow, craning his neck to get a glimpse of the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm meant to finish in twenty minutes. These will take me at least an hour." He argued, looking at the thick pile of papers as Arthur shrugged.

"The boss doesn't care Lukas; he said to get it finished ASAP. Sorry… Did you have plans?" The large browed man asked sheepishly. He seemed to feel guilty about the situation despite not having anything to do with it.

"Ja, dinner with Mathias's cousin." The Norwegian explained, pulling the pile towards him with a sigh. "I'll just tell him I'll be late." He added, grabbing his cell phone to tap out a quick message. Yes, he may have a job and meet interesting people through it but that didn't change the fact that his boss was an asshole.

"You sure?"

"Yes Arthur, I'm sure."

.o.)O(.o.

It was after six when Lukas finally got home, frustrated and tired certainly but glad to be out of there. He hoped his boss remembered to pay him the overtime he was owed but he suspected he'd have to fight for it. "I'm back." He called out, closing the door behind him. He could hear two people conversing in the lounge, the talk dying off at his words as he headed through there. "Sorry I'm late…"

"Hey babe, don't worry about it!" Mathias grinned sympathetically as Emil nodded in greeting. The Icelandic boy could be just as distant as his older brother but he wasn't as good at hiding his emotions as the Norwegian was. Even now he could see the thoughtful doubt on his face.

Lukas didn't question it though, if Emil wanted to speak about it he would. "I'll just get changed and we can go." He stated, words directed at the Dane who nodded understandingly. He sighed in frustration, dumping his bag beside the couch before heading up to their room to get changed out of his work clothes. He was lucky that Mathias was so understanding with his situation, he never seemed to mind when the Norwegian got kept at work even if it messed up his plans. He just adapted them to make it work.

Like now, they may have lived near Emil's place but no buses ran directly between the two. God knows it was too far to walk which meant that the Dane must have gone out of his way to pick him up earlier. He wondered if that was the reason behind the doubt on the Icelander's face, maybe the man had brought something up.

He was distracted by the purple bruising on his shoulder, having forgotten about it over the course of the day. Regardless it was still there, dark, slightly reddened spots scattered under the skin around it he noted as he examined it. He still had no idea how he'd gotten such a bruise…

But he was already running late so he didn't dwell on it, grabbing another shirt to slip on. He'd think about it later if at all. It was just a bruise, merely an oddity in his life. Nothing to worry about.

.o.)O(.o.

"Hej Tino! Sorry we're late!" Mathias apologised as Tino opened the door to greet them. The Finnish man didn't seem concerned by the fact, laughing it off as he gave the Dane a hug before attempting the same with Emil and Lukas who were both far less receptive of it. He didn't complain though, used to it by now. He was just too cheerful a person to hold something like the dislike of contact against someone.

"Don't worry about it you three! C'mon in, Ber's almost finished making dinner." He explained, standing aside to let them in. He frowned slightly as Lukas passed him, appearing concerned as he shut the door to keep Hanatamago inside. The dog that he and Berwald had bought recently had a habit of trying to get out, too curious for her own good. "Hei, are you okay Lukas?"

The Norwegian raised an eyebrow at the question, glancing at the man as Mathias headed through to the kitchen to greet his cousin. "Of course. Why?"

Tino shrugged, still frowning slightly as he fiddled with the ring on his ring finger. He'd taken to doing that recently whenever he got worried. "You just look paler than usual." He explained.

Lukas frowned slightly, wondering if that was indeed the case. He felt tired sure but after his day at work that was to be expected. "Long day at work." He offered with a shake of his head, following after the Finn and his brother. He could already hear Mathias laughing, his tone teasing which meant he'd located Berwald. "My boss kept me late." He added, nodding in the tall Swede's direction as they entered the kitchen.

Tino appeared to be satisfied by the reply, going over to his fiancé and standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to his lips as Mathias gave a joking wolf whistle and Emil rolled his eyes. Just another normal day for them. They were just like a family despite the fact that they were distantly related if at all. Lukas didn't mind though, he was happy like this he thought as he half-heartedly hit his boyfriend to get him to behave. It was futile but it always was.

.o.)O(.o.

"So any idea on when the wedding will be?" Lukas asked, hands wrapped around a hot mug of coffee (spiked with some chocolate vodka that Tino had come across recently as a treat). He wasn't the only one either; they all had something to drink whether it be coffee and vodka or beer.

Tino and Berwald looked at one another, the two unable to get any closer if they tried. "We're thinkin' maybe next Sprin'." Berwald replied. His accent sometimes gave people trouble but all of those gathered were used to it. "Just somethin' quiet, not ta many people. Migh' even go up ta Finlan' fer it since Tino's paren's are up there."

The others nodded, able to understand that. Very few of them had many friends or close family outside their little group, the exception being Mathias and Tino who both seemed to get along with most people. Emil had one or two friends his own age but otherwise that was all. A small affair of just family and friends was therefore very acceptable. "I'll have to make sure to get a few days off…" He mused, sipping at his coffee and smiling at the faint sweet taste of vodka and chocolate. "Be sure to let me know the date when you set it."

Ja, their upcoming wedding was definitely something to look forward to, he mused as he glanced across at Mathias who was trying to beg a bit of liquorice from Emil. The Dane seemed to notice his glance though as he paused to take his hand, giving it a squeeze.

Ja, a wedding would be nice.

.o.)O(.o.

"That was fun don't ya think?" Mathias asked as he stripped to change into the pants he normally slept in. He didn't bother with a shirt, the weather not cold enough to warrant it just yet. It was pretty late already, past midnight since they'd ended up staying for quite a while and then had to drop Emil off. The Dane didn't mind though, he was used to sleepless nights from a preference to partying whilst in university. He didn't go out that much these days, preferring to stay at home with Lukas since the Norwegian had never shown the same enjoyment of parties or clubs.

"Ja, it was nice seeing them. We should invite them over here next time." Lukas mused, placing his dirty clothes in the washing basket out of habit more than thought. The Dane nodded, mouth opening as he turned to reply before he paused.

"What happened to your arm?" He asked with a frown, moving closer to run his fingers over the bruise in concern. Lukas sighed, not that damn bruise again…

"Nothing, must have bumped into something that's all." He explained with a shrug. The Dane still looked concerned though which made him roll his eyes and lean up to kiss him. "Mathias, it's nothing. I'm not made of glass." He reassured.

"Are ya sure? It looks pretty bad…"

"It's fine."

.o.)O(.o.

It took a week for the bruise in question to finally fade to minor discolouration. It should have been the end of it but that was not the case.

"What the hell..?" Lukas mumbled, twisting his body slightly to get a better look at the dark purple marks on his hip. They weren't large, not by a long shot, the largest was maybe the size of his thumbnail whilst the smallest (more reddish than the purple of the larger ones) were more like pin heads. They didn't look like bruises, not any he'd come across at least.

He wasn't even sure how long they'd been there. They weren't obvious after all, positioned in such a way that he had to turn his body to see them. Had it not been for the bathroom mirror he wouldn't have noticed them at all. They couldn't have been there for that long though could they? Mathias would have noticed them since they both had seen one another completely bare.

But would he? These marks were positioned more against his back than his front and although the Dane may have been okay with wandering around bare chested Lukas preferred a shirt. Even when they slept together he mainly saw his chest not his back so it wouldn't be obvious.

He shrugged, making a note to keep an eye on it. It was probably nothing after all and he didn't feel sick. He felt tired yes since his boss kept making him work more than he was required to, but not sick. He sighed, turning form the mirror to finish getting dressed. His work wasn't going to do itself just because he had a weird bruise.

He couldn't get it off his mind though as he headed down to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. Mathias had left already, leaving a quickly scrawled note on the table to remind him that he had the wedding gig today and wouldn't be back till late. Lukas smiled at the note and the 'love you' scrawled at the bottom but even so it didn't quite reach his eyes as he collapsed at the table with his coffee. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't deny that the bruising was weird.

And weird could so easily turn into worrying.

.o.)O(.o.

Lukas was frowning as he gazed down at the words he was meant to be editing, rubbing his forehead as though that would get rid of his pounding headache. His pen tapped the air as he tried to think, he'd been trying to work this out for over ten minutes now. It was simple he knew it was.

There?

Their?

They're?

He groaned, laying his head on his desk. Fuck… Which one was it again..? What was the rule? This was embarrassing to have to think about this. Not to mention he'd be laughed out of a job if he stooped to ask. He was meant to be an editor and proof reader and he couldn't remember the rules regarding there/their/they're? It was ridiculous.

And his head wouldn't stop pounding… Maybe he was being overworked; he was tired enough that was for sure.

"Hey Lukas, the boss wants to… Hey are you alright man?" Lukas frowned, taking a moment to recognise the American accent. Alfred? He was the only American in the company wasn't he? What did he do again…? Right, sports reporter. Why was he so confused? He looked, relieved that despite the length of time it had taken he was correct and that it was the young American looking at him with a frown. "You don't look so good…"

Gee, that much was obvious… He didn't feel so good. "I'll be fine…" He mumbled, rubbing his forehead harder. It was doing nothing. "What does he want?"

Alfred shrugged, "dunno, passed him in the hall and he looked pissed." He explained. "I can give you some aspirin if you want?"

"Ja, takk… Jeg skal se hva han ønsker…" He muttered, pushing himself to his feet wearily. Alfred blinked, frowning as he tried to translate before chuckling sheepishly.

"Um Luke, I'm still working on my Norwegian… Can you repeat that?" He asked as Lukas frowned. He'd spoken Norwegian? First language or not he rarely used it these days, preferring English which was more readily understood by his friends and co-workers.

"Sorry, didn't realise. I'll just go see what he wants then." He offered, moving past the frowning American.

.o.)O(.o.

"Lukas Bondevik, care to explain this?" The words were snapped as papers were slapped down in front of the Norwegian. The blond sighed, trying to calm his headache futilely as he squinted at the words. He could make out his neat script and errors crossed out; not seeing what it was that the man was angry about.

"I don't understand what I'm meant to be explaining sir." He mumbled pushing the sheets away. A vein ticked in his boss's forehead as he jabbed a finger at the paper.

"Oh so you don't see that you were correcting everything in Norwegian? Or all the errors you missed?" The man shouted. Lukas frowned, glancing at the paper again. Now that it had been pointed out he could see the Norwegian words scattered amongst the words. Handwriting that wasn't his was also there, scrawled out as though the writer had been stressed out and rushed. "I had to get someone else to edit these because of this! Are you trying to make us fall behind schedule?"

Lukas merely blinked, trying to make sense of his mistakes. It was like earlier all over again. "I'm sorry sir, it won't happen again…" He murmured.

"Damn right it won't. If it happens again I won't hesitate to fire you, you hear me?"

"Yes sir." His heart rate appeared to speed up at the threat. He couldn't afford to lose his job.

"Good, now fix these up."

.o.)O(.o.

He groaned as he sat back down, trying to focus on editing his mistakes. He felt awful… He glanced up as a glass clinked against his desk, meeting sympathetic green eyes that he took a moment to recognise as Arthur's.

"Alfred said you weren't feeling good. Here." The British man explained, holding his hand out to give Lukas a small white tablet which the Norwegian gratefully took. He wrinkled his nose at the taste of the aspirin as he washed it down with the water the man had brought him and mumbled out a small word of gratitude. Whether or not it worked only time would tell.

"He wasn't kidding was he?" Arthur murmured, sitting on the desk as he looked at the man. Lukas was pale, not looking well at all if you were to ask him. So pale that his skin had an almost yellowish tinge to it. "Maybe you should head on home mate?"

"Can't, have to fix these and finish the others." Lukas explained.

"I'll take care of it for you. C'mon, let's just get you home okay? You look like you're about to pass out…"

.o.)O(.o.

"Do you want me to call Mathias for you?" Arthur offered, as he helped the shaky looking Norwegian into the house and onto the couch. It was strange seeing the usually cool and stand-offish man in such a state and more than a little concerning. He would have preferred to stay there to keep an eye on him but he needed to get both his own and Lukas's work done to cover for them both.

Lukas shook his head, collapsing on the couch gratefully. "He's working, I'll be fine though." He protested, taking a moment to remember why Mathias wasn't at home. "If I need to I'll call him or even Berwald, Tino or Emil…" He reassured.

"As long as you're sure…" Arthur murmured reluctantly. He still didn't feel right leaving the man alone. "I'll drop your car off for you later so just try to rest."

Lukas nodded, closing his eyes tiredly. "Takk, I appreciate this Arthur."

"Don't worry about it, just feel better soon."

.o.)O(.o.

Matthias tried to be as quiet as possible as he snuck into the house, not wanting to disturb the Norwegian since it was so late. The lights were all off which he found strange, normally when the Dane would be coming in late Lukas made it a habit to leave the hall light on so he'd be able to see when he got home. He shrugged, not thinking anything of it as he set his camera equipment down in favour of wandering into the kitchen to find something to eat. He frowned upon raiding the fridge, nothing had been set out for him like it was normally, no left overs or even a plate of food. In fact, he glanced over at the sink and noted that there were no dishes piled up beside it to dry, as though Lukas himself hadn't eaten. Was he even home? It was late so by all accounts he should have been…

He closed the fridge, forgetting about food for a moment in favour of heading up to their room and flicking the light on. He got a groan in reply, Lukas barely raising his head to glare at him. The first thing he noticed was how awful he looked, his skin was pale and his clothes crumpled. He hadn't even taken the time to change, merely collapsing on the bed. Even his cross shaped hair pin had been left in his hair. "Lukas? Are you alright?" Mathias asked softly, heading over to him and laying a hand against his forehead. His skin was warm to the touch, too warm.

"…Nei." The Norwegian mumbled, closing his eyes with a sigh. The Dane's hand was cool on his face, soothing almost. "Think I'm sick…"

"Ya should have called me," Mathias scolded as he gently eased him into a sitting position. He frowned at how compliant the man was, no resistance in him at all. "C'mon, let's get ya changed okay?"

"You were working…" Lukas shrugged, allowing the other's hands to ease his hair pin from its normal spot and set it aside before moving to remove his shirt. He didn't fight it, remaining completely limp as his discarded clothes were dumped on the floor.

"Doesn't matter, ya still should have called me. How long have ya been like this? Ya didn't drive home in this state did ya?" Mathias protested, grabbing a loose t-shirt and pants and helping the Norwegian get them on.

"Nei, Arthur drove me home around lunch time…" Lukas answered after a moment. Trying to remember how he'd gotten here. Yes it had been Arthur.

The Dane sighed, still not looking happy about the state the man was in but glad that he hadn't risked driving in said state. He'd have to thank Arthur later. "Lie down for a bit, I'll get ya something." He offered, kissing his too warm forehead comfortingly.

He was true to his word coming back within a few minutes with a glass of water and some aspirin. "Here, take this." He murmured, pressing the glass against his hands along with the tablet before helping him take it. He watched over him, taking the glass and setting it aside once he was done.

"Takk…"

Mathias merely chuckled, pushing some of the Norwegian's hair behind his ear fondly. "Don't worry about it Norge… Try to get some sleep okay? Hopefully you'll feel better in the morning…"

.o.)O(.o.

Mathias frowned upon waking from a light sleep. Lukas still slept beside him but he still seemed to be pale and feverish if the light touch to his forehead was anything to go by. He sighed, slipping out of bed so as to not disturb him as he grabbed his cell phone. He'd call the Norwegian's work first to explain the situation he mused, then a doctor to book an appointment. It might have been nothing and he knew that had he been awake Lukas would have been scolding him for over-reacting but he wanted to be sure.

Rather a false alarm than have it turn out to be something right?

.o.)O(.o.

"…unnecessary…" Lukas mumbled as he collapsed into the passenger seat. He'd been roused from his sleep not even ten minutes ago and told that they had a doctor to go see. He would've been fine had he just been given time to sleep it off but no, Mathias had to get pedantic…

"Just humour me okay babe?" The Dane in question pleaded as he got into the car himself. "I'm just worried about ya…"

The Norwegian grunted in response, not feeling up to arguing. He was tired, his head hurt and he didn't want to have to think. God, he just wanted to go back to sleep…

.o.)O(.o.

"So Mr Bondevik, how long have you been feeling like this?"

"Care to be specific?" Lukas mumbled, scowling at both the doctor and the Dane in the room with them. He sighed as they both ignored him in favour of staring at him expectantly before frowning as he tried to think. "Sick, two days… tired… I don't know, a week or two?"

The doctor nodded, jotting it down as Mathias frowned. The Norwegian had been feeling tired for more than a week and he hadn't noticed? Had the hike been more than just a one-time occurrence? He didn't get a chance to question the man though as the doctor resumed his questioning. "Have you been feeling out of breath at all? Confusion? Noticed anything else strange?"

"A bit I guess…" He mumbled, remembering the hike in particular. That brought another thing to his mind after a few moments. "I've been getting bruises a lot if that's anything?"

The doctor paused in his scribbling, glancing up. "Bruises? What sort?"

"He had a large bruise on his shoulder a week or so…" Mathias explained. Lukas shook his head though, shifting wearily to lift his shirt slightly.

"That one faded… these I found the other day." He mumbled as he exposed the purplish bruising on his hip. Was it his imagination or did they seem bigger now? The doctor frowned, moving closer to examine the marks for a moment before jotting something down.

"I see… I'm going to refer you down to one of my colleagues at the local hospital Mr Bondevik. I'll take a few tests first but I suspect you may have TTP-"

"Have what?" Mathias barked, eyes going between Lukas and the doctor in a manner that would have been comical were the situation not so serious. The Norwegian was glad that he'd spoken, his brain taking a moment to catch up out of shock. Or at least he hoped it was just shock…

"Thrombotic thrombocytopenic purpura Mr Køhler. It's a blood condition in which the blood platelets start clotting unnecessarily reducing the number of platelets whilst damaging blood vessels and red blood cells. I'll need to do some tests to be sure but I think it would be best to get it treated as soon as possible regardless."

"So it is treatable?" Mathias interrupted, he was clutching his leg tightly, as though resisting the urge to throw something. "He'll be fine right."

"If TTP is treated in time there's an eighty percent survival rate, we'll have to see what the tests say and start treatment as soon as possible but that's all we can do."

The Dane's breath caught in his throat at that, eyes going straight to Lukas who was frowning as he tried to figure out exactly what the doctor was saying. People could die from this? It wasn't that bad was it? He barely noticed the other blond's slightly rushed order for the doctor to do the tests, the worry in his voice. Mathias had never been good at hiding his emotions; that was Lukas's talent.

"What sort of testing?" He asked tonelessly, forcing himself to pay attention as the pair paused.

"Some blood tests mainly, we'll take some samples and run some analysis on them. We'll be able to get the results within twenty-four hours but I'll phone ahead to organise immediate treatment for you Mr Bondevik." That made him frown slightly, the only emotion he was showing on his otherwise blank face. Immediate treatment? Even when they weren't one hundred percent sure he had the condition they suspected?

Thankfully Mathias voiced what he was thinking through, His own brows pulled down into a frown. "What do ya mean immediate treatment? Surely ya should find out what he has first?" He argued, taking Lukas hand. His grip was tight, showing just how stressed out he was.

"TTP is a serious condition Mr Køhler. Time is of the essence I'm afraid… Now Mr Bondevik, if you could do me a favour and roll up your sleeve we can get this done as quickly as possible."

.o.)O(.o.

"Damn it Mathias, I'm fine." Lukas mumbled as he noticed the Danes nervous glances in his direction as he rubbed at the small Band-Aid stuck to the crook of his elbow. He was amazed he still had blood in him after the amount they'd pulled but apparently he still had enough to spare if the small red spot visible beneath the tan plastic and white gauze was anything to go by. It didn't look like he'd stopped bleeding yet even if it was just a dribble of blood.

Frustratingly it hadn't just been blood tests he'd undergone. He'd also been subjected to a physical exam once Mathias had been shooed (albeit unwillingly and with many complaints) from the room so he could strip and change into one of those uncomfortable paper gowns that really did nothing for privacy. He'd been questioned and poked and prodded until his head swam and now there was a part of him that was grateful to be in the car. Yes it meant travelling to hospital but at least he was out of the doctor's office for a bit.

"What exactly are they going to do to ya?" Mathias questioned, not dropping his concern. The Norwegian was too pale, too lifeless to allow him to do so.

Lukas just sighed, closing his eyes to soothe his headache which had come back with full force. A headache alone would have been bearable but coupled with his exhaustion it made him feel awful as he tried to recall the doctor's exact words. "They're going give me some frozen plasma and organise a plasma exchange as soon as they can." He mumbled, the scientific words sounding strange to him. They didn't feel like they belonged, like a bad dream. "If that doesn't work they'll try medication or remove my spleen."

Mathias bit his lip, his dislike of the idea apparent. His eyes kept darting between the Norwegian who appeared to be dozing and the road. "You'll be alright though?" He asked, voicing his fear.

"You worry too much Mathias."

.o.)O(.o.

"Hey, Lukas? We're here…"

Lukas blinked, frowning in confusion as he gazed around at unfamiliar surroundings. Had he fallen asleep? He must have done since Mathias was now outside of the parked car, holding his door open for him. He nodded, still feeling out of it as he undid his seatbelt and shakily stood.

His vision swam for a moment and he heard a panicked shout (the sound distant, as though coming from the end of a long tunnel) before his vision faded completely. He wasn't sure what happened after that, his awareness of his surroundings bolting as his vision did and sending him into a numb pool of inky blackness.

.o.)O(.o.

His hand itched. That was the first thing he became aware of. Particularly when he realised that his limbs felt like they were made of lead and refused to obey him. Even his eyelids remained shut despite his attempts to open them.

After that first bout of awareness everything came crashing down upon him. Panicked voices, no just one voice, the others were calm. He couldn't comprehend what they were saying so he focused on other things.

Like the antiseptic scent of the air.

The uncomfortable feeling of what he was wearing.

What had happened again? He'd been with Mathias hadn't he? Going to the hospital… What was wrong again? TBT? TNT? TTP. Something was wrong with his blood.

But that didn't explain his current situation… He remembered the drive… but after that nothing.

The voices stopped, a chair squeaking against linoleum floors as a cool hand took his. Something pressed against them, making him want to frown as the voice started speaking again. Not quite as panicked but still stressed. He focussed on it, trying to make out what was being said.

"C'mon Lukas, please wake up?"

But he wasn't sleeping, was he? His limbs were just unwilling to obey him.

"Please Norge? I love ya… Ya can't do this to me."

That nickname. Those words. So familiar to him. As familiar as the one speaking. It had to be Mathias; no one else told him those things. But why did he sound so stressed? The Dane was always annoyingly cheerful.

He groaned, eyelids fluttering wildly before finally opening. He heard a gasp, possibly of his name as his eyes struggled to focus and eventually fixed on wide blue eyes. "…Mathias?"

The Dane sighed in relief, bringing the hand he was holding up to his lips. "Ja, it's me… Thank god you're alright."

"What happened?"

"…Ya passed out. Right as we got to the hospital, I had to catch ya and carry ya inside."

"…ah."

"They hooked ya up to some of the plasma ya mentioned, and they're running tests now." He squeezed the Norwegians hand as the man in question glanced down at the IV drip taped to the back of his hand. That explained why his hand itched at least. "You're going to be fine Norge."

He nodded still a bit out of it. Somehow the Dane didn't sound so sure.

.o.)O(.o.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Emil scolded, glaring at the pale form of his brother. "You've been feeling out of it for weeks and I only find out when you land yourself in hospital and I get a phone call from the panicking blockhead you're dating? What kind of brother are you?"

Lukas just sighed tiredly, he wasn't sure what was worse, this or Mathias's panic. "'m sorry… Didn't think it was anything." He explained. He was refraining from scratching at the IV still stuck in his skin, the idea so tempting.

"You're an idiot Lukas." The Icelander muttered, shaking his head. "Are you feeling any better at least?" He sighed, making small talk as he glanced up at the door leading out of the room. Mathias had left five minutes ago to grab a coffee for the two of them and would more likely than not be back soon. The Dane had refused to leave the Norwegian unless forced to at the end of visiting hours by irate nurses and even convincing him to go get coffee had taken a lot of work.

"Ja, I guess…" That was a lie. His headache was gone only because of the drugs they were forcing him to take but otherwise he felt the same. But he'd be damned if he allowed anyone to see that.

"Well that's something at least… Tino and Berwald should be coming round later so you'll need your strength. Tino's freaking out."

"Who's freaking out?" Mathias asked with a frown as he slipped back into the room with two plainly coloured cardboard cups. Steam was swirling from the top of it and had Lukas had an appetite his mouth would have been watering from the strong aroma of coffee filling the room.

"Tino. He's convinced himself Lukas is going to die." The Icelander scoffed, accepting the coffee with a nod of thanks. He sounded sceptical of the fact but it made Mathias flinch. He didn't even want to consider the option.

He forced a smile onto his face regardless, "heh, He's silly. Course Lukas isn't going to die! He looks better already!" Another lie. The only change was that Lukas appeared even more tired which was not the improvement they were hoping for. "And they should have the plasma exchange available in just a few days!"

.o.)O(.o.

Panicking was an understatement. Tino came running into the room in a whirlwind of emotion, even Berwald appearing stressed out by his panic. It took half an hour just to get him to speak a language they understood as he went from rapid Finnish to garbled English.

Truth be told his concern, although appreciated, was exhausting and Lukas was almost glad when the nurse came to kick the four visitors out. It at least meant he didn't have to worry about the Finn's fussing over whether he was eating right or what his temperature was.

The downside though was that Mathias was kicked out with them, gazing back at him with a look akin to a kicked puppy as he was forced out. The Dane may have been panicked but his presence was still a comfort to him.

.o.)O(.o.

"I hope this doesn't affect Tino and Berwald's wedding… me being in hospital." Lukas mumbled, coughing slightly before looking at the Dane. He'd been in here for a week now though it appeared that he'd finally be starting the plasma exchange the next day if the doctors were to be believed. He was glad about that; he was starting to feel awful despite the transfusions. He didn't know if it was just the transfusions making him feel bad or if it was the TTP growing worse.

"Ya know they won't hold anything against ya, none of us do." Mathias murmured, smiling reassuringly.

"Ja, but if it was my wedding I'd hate it…"

"Well ya don't need to worry. By the time we get married you'll be all better!"

Lukas raised an eyebrow as the words sunk in, Mathias looking horrified by what he'd said. He hadn't meant to come out with that. He'd wanted it to be a surprise. He didn't even know if Lukas would agree yet…

"You were going to propose to me weren't you?" He asked slowly, heart pounding in his chest as the Dane nodded sheepishly.

"Ja I was, after Berwald's wedding so I wouldn't steal their thunder. Got the ring already…" He admitted. This was not what he'd been hoping for, not how he planned it. He didn't have a clue how Lukas would take it. "If ya don't want to marry me that's fine! I understand and ya can just forget I said anything…"

The Norwegian coughed again, taking a moment to compose himself before replying to him with a tired smile. "Mathias… You're such an idiot." He muttered, shaking his head. Had he been healthy he probably would have hit him but the most he could do was shake his head. "I've been dating you for how long now? Why wouldn't I want to marry you?"

"You mean… that's a yes?"

"God you're dumb as a rock… Yes Mathias. That's a yes."

Mathias's face broke out in a massive grin at that, kissing the man enthusiastically despite being careful not to hurt him. He wasn't a complete idiot after all, he knew that the Norwegian was hardly up for anything major but he couldn't help it. "Wow Norge! I can't believe it!" He beamed before his eyes widened. "I'll propose to ya properly tomorrow, ring and all! Like I originally meant to." He promised as Lukas rolled his eyes.

"I've already said yes or do you really want to get down on one knee and all that?"

Mathias nodded, still smiling broadly as though nothing could ever get him down. "Course Lukas, it's traditional! I hope ya like the ring I picked for ya! Nothing flashy since I know ya hate that stuff but I think it looks nice!"

"Ja, ja, I'm sure I will." Lukas reassured, fighting the urge to go into another coughing fit. He'd be so relieved to go onto that plasma exchange machine… The transfusions and medication didn't seem to be working. He sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall. "You probably should go before the nurses kick you out again…" He mumbled.

Even that didn't seem to bring the Dane down as he ducked down to kiss the Norwegian once more. "Ja, they might stop allowing me in here otherwise…" He chuckled as he pulled away. "Love ya Lukas! Feel better okay? I'll propose properly tomorrow!"

Lukas nodded, a small smile on his lips even as he bit back another cough. "Ja, love you too." He chuckled softly as he caught a glimpse of one of the nurses, right on time for kicking the Dane out as they always did. The man grinned sheepishly, even a bit apologetically as he sighed and left him alone. He hated having the times he could see the Norwegian being so rigidly controlled.

Not as much as the hospitalised Norwegian though. His entire body slumped miserably as he was left alone before he stiffened to give in to the coughs he'd been holding back, the sound wet. He ignored the faint taste of iron in his mouth and the few red specks on his hand along with the dull pain in his chest. He just had to last until tomorrow…

.o.)O(.o.

Mathias couldn't get the broad smile off of his face as he drove, occasionally patting his pocket to check that the velvet covered box was still there. Why shouldn't he be happy? Lukas had agreed to marry him and he was about to propose properly to him (down on one knee and all, not exactly how he'd planned it but what could you do?). Not to mention that the Norwegian would finally be getting the proper treatment to fix him up today. All of his panic had been for nothing; it was all going to be fine.

But he couldn't help the vague doubt at the back of his mind, the one that told him that something was up. He ignored it though, shrugging it off as he found a park at the hospital. Today was going to be a good day, he had to believe that.

His blood ran cold though as he got inside, seeing a doctor running down the passage away from him. It could have been for anyone but regardless he still felt his breath catch in his throat as he broke into a run after them. His blood ran colder and colder with every non-important passage they passed. As they drew closer his thoughts went in the other direction, go past his room… anyone but him…. He could hear the sharp sound of a heart monitor flat-lining and his heart felt as though it were made of lead as he saw what room the doctor was rushing to.

He could hear their shouts even though they made no sense to him as he was held back, catching a glimpse of the prone Norwegian amidst the bustle of activity. His body jolted slightly as electricity was applied to his chest, heart monitor remaining flat but for the single jolt. His throat felt sore as he realised he was shouting, the words unintelligible as the doctors tried once more.

A single jolt then nothing once more.

Mathias was straining against the nurses holding him back as he saw the doctors sigh and glance at one another. One glanced at his watch, mouth moving in almost slow motion as he stated the time. The machine still releasing its high pitched whine suddenly stopped completely as it was turned off but Mathias didn't see or hear it. His focus was on the man in the bed, pale and unmoving.

Deathly still.

.o.)O(.o.

A blood clot.

That's what they said it was.

The medication that was supposed to be ensuring his blood didn't clot like that hadn't worked like it was supposed to and clots had formed in both his lungs and heart. The ones in his lungs could have been fixed but the one in his heart had been brought to their attention too late to do anything to prevent the resultant heart attack.

He'd screamed at them when he'd heard that, shouting obscenities and accusations before finally crumpling with heartbroken sobs as they told him his options on what had to be done. He could feel the weight and shape of the velvet covered box digging into his thigh and it only made him crumple further.

He was supposed to be planning a wedding not a funeral.

.o.)O(.o.

"God it's been ages Lukas… Yet ya still look so young." He murmured, running weathered and wrinkled fingers over the worn photo. His eye sight wasn't as good as it once had been but he didn't need clear vision to know what he was meant to be seeing.

The two of them were smiling, faces framed by greenery. Hair was still blond, faces unlined and unmarked by time's passing. Lukas still breathing… But that had been years ago, over three decades. Hair had long since greyed and a lot else had changed. Berwald and Tino's sons had already grown up and moved away. Emil had married.

The house remained the same though. Photos on the walls (now out dated but he didn't have fresh ones to replace them with, photography no longer had the same enjoyment for him), furniture still in the same spot. Only the occupant had changed.

Mathias had aged in that time. Unable to move on from the one he'd loved and lost. If it weren't for Berwald he probably would have lost the house years ago. He'd lost his lust for life, living only for living's sake as he tried to forget the events that occurred after that last photo.

"I miss ya Norge… Ya know that?" He sighed, closing his eyes as he tried to picture how Lukas would have responded to that. He would have rolled his eyes, a slight smile on his lips as he called him an idiot he decided, smiling at the visual. "I just want to see ya one more time, tell ya I love ya, kiss ya… just hold ya…"

He could almost feel the others arms around him as a few tears leaked from his eyes. His pain still as fresh as it had been the day Lukas had slipped from his grasp. "Maybe tonight huh Lukas? If not tonight than soon… I promise ya…" He murmured, pressing a kiss to the worn photo like he did every night. "Just wait for me okay? I'll see ya soon…"


End file.
